(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SCC (spinning cone column) with improved mobility of material to be removed, more particularly to a SCC with improved mobility of material to be removed due to a wider distance between the upper stages than a distance between the lower stages.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, to obtain a product through a chemical reaction, a reaction device is required. As the reaction device, a batch reactor where raw product is added to one reactor, and then, a reaction is conducted through agitation, and the like has been generally used. However, according to this method, sufficient reactions are not achieved for a reaction requiring rapid material transfer speed, thus generating a large amount of non-raw product, and if a catalyst is used, a catalyst separation process is required thus increasing a cost as a reactor has large-capacity.
Therefore, Korean Registered Patent No. 961,765 has suggested a spinning disc reactor, but it has a problem in that disc residence time of raw material is short because spinning discs are horizontally arranged, and thus, a spinning cone column (SCC) with improved residence time of raw materials by multistage installation of inclined discs, namely cones has been preferred.
Meanwhile, the SCC may be applied for a gas liquid contact separation process. If the SCC is applied for a gas liquid contact separation process, stripping medium or gas phase material to be removed, and the like that is introduced in the lower part of the column moves to the upper part of the column. However, in a common SCC, since a distance between the upper stages is identical to or narrower than a distance between the lower stages in the housing, gas flow at the upper part of the column is not smooth, and thus, gas is difficult to be discharged from the column, and liquid flooding may be generated.